Christmas Under the Mistletoe
by lala-licious
Summary: Christmas Party at the Kurosaki house. AU. Ichigo,Rukia. Toshiro,Karin.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Never owned Bleach, never will._

**_W_arnin_g_s: _S_low paced, _e_xtremely _m_ild lan_g_ua_g_e, _e_arl_y_ X_m_as, OO_C_s e_s_p. on _R_uk_i_a's _p_art, _s_e_r_iou_s t_o_n_e(?)**

_Pai_r_ings: _h_itsu_xk_arin, ic_h_i_x_ru_k_i. Pe_rh_aps mo_r_e in _f_utu_r_e _c_happies_

_~B_e_gi_n _C_ha_pt_er O_n_e~

No one in the universe is selfless. This included the only and eldest son of the Kurosaki family – Kurosaki Ichigo. He never considered himself possessive of his younger sisters. At least till _he_ showed up.

_He_ – Ichigo still referred to him as such – walked, or rather waltzed into the Kurosaki household the night before Christmas – Christmas Eve. He was not amused when the crazy head (i.e. Isshin) announced that _he_ could temporary stay in their 'humble little home'.

He argued his case, of course. But no one – not even the 'mouse' that inhabited his wardrobe – would take him seriously. He did not relent on his case. He did not trust _him_ to not take advantage of his precious sisters. So he formulated a plan – a plan to get rid of Hitsugaya Toshiro once and for all.



"Are you nuts?!" Rukia cried out in exasperation. She couldn't believe that he – usually sensible Kurosaki Ichigo – would plan to take out the captain of the 10th division.

"I'm not,"

"Then why?!" she was getting frustrated, "couldn't you see how happy those two are?!"

Oops, wrong reply…

"What do you mean by 'those two'?" he demanded, narrowing his eyes.

Rukia rolled her eyes. _He couldn't be that dense could he?_

"Ugh! I'm going to hit the sack now…literally," she added. How she wished it could be technical instead of literal.

As she lay hidden in the wardrobe, she let her mind wander. _Hitsugaya taicho is in love with Karin, and nothing but love is the strongest emotions of all…strongest…which meant that Ichigo is going to be beaten by…_ she smirked and drifted of to sleep. Oh, she couldn't wait to watch this! _Too bad Matsumoto vice-captain won't be around…perhaps I should inform her…?_



Kurosaki Ichigo sighed in annoyance. Whatever he did, it would not work. He secretly suspected that someone – probably Rukia or his dad – was out to remove whatever he had done to complete Mission: Eradicate the white haired bastard.

Well, he could wait. He'll postpone the eradication mission till after Christmas.



"Hey Ichi-nii,' Karin greeted him, "what are you doing?"

"Something…"

"Okay then," she replied. She has no interest what so ever with whatever her brother was up to. Or rather, she was confident that her relationship with the 'guest' would not be found out.



"Morn' Yuzu," Ichigo grunted out as he took his seat at the table.

"Good morning!" she chirped cheerily, setting the dishes on the table.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes as his recalled what Rukia had mentioned the night before.

'Out of curiosity, how do you know _him_?" he asked.

"Hmm…I think it was via Karin, she mentioned something about playing soccer. Why don't you – "

"Okay, thanks" the chair scrapped on the floor noisily, interrupting her. _Is he in a hurry?_ Yuzu wandered, _it's a Saturday…_



"Karin!"

"Yeah?" said girl replied, turning around to face a rather disturbed Ichigo.

_She looked so…innocent._

"Um…never mind," he answered. Ashamed that he even suspected her of being with _him_.



Ichigo returned to his room shortly after and did not mention any more about 'Mission: Eradicate the white haired bastard'.

Rukia smiled.

She was glad he decided not to pursue the matter.

"What are you smiling for?" his question popped her happy bubble.

"Oh nothing," she breezily replied, "just that Karin and Yuzu will be so glad that we prepared a surprise party for them."

He smirked.

"I can see the annoyed expression on Karin…"

"The tears of joy from Yuzu…" she continued for him.

"…And the dumb hi jinks of the old man…" he cringed.

"I'm sure it'll be fine, Ichigo."

"As long as the retard don't make a fool of himself…but otherwise, let's start the preparations!"



_**:**_**i:**_**i:**_**i:**(Incoming call – Matsumoto Rangiku)_**:i**_**:i**_**:i**_**:**

Rukia answered the call.

"Hello, Rangiku-san."

"Huu-hoo, Rukia-chan! How're you? Wait, wait, tell me everything about those two!" she squealed.

"We're having a party."

"Ooh~ the mistletoe?"

"Bingo!" both sniggered.

"Alrighty! I'll be there to help out soon! Later!"

"Later."

_**:**_**i:**_**i:**_**i:**(Call ending)_**:**_**i:**_**i:**_**i:**



"Yoo-hoo! I'm Matsumoto Rangiku!"

"Hi!" a grinning Yuzu greeted.

"Hey," Karin greeted, noting that Toshiro does not seem happy.

"So now that all introduce—"

"Wait, my son! How could you not introduce me to your friend?!"

Ichigo kicked him in the face.

"Matsumoto, meet crazy dad. Crazy dad, meet Matsumoto." He received a thumbs-up from the K.O.-ed parent and continued.

"It's late, but it's family tradition to décor the house a day before Christmas." Ichigo explained.

"Wow! That's a wonderful tradition!"

"Of course it is, for a lazy bum," Toshiro added, voice laced with annoyance at his vice-captain.

"He-he!" she grinned.



_~E_nd _C_ha_p_ter _O_n_e~_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: _Bleach_ © Tite Kubo

[** C**_h_a**_p_t**e_**r**_ 2 ] Sorry 4 the s-l-o-w update.

* * *

All in all, the Christmas decorations went smoothly. Matsumoto called up Momo to help out, which the petite girl agreed, being the helpful person she is. What was unexpected was her bringing along Kira.

Matsumoto, merciless as always, took it upon herself to tease the two. Hitsugaya was not happy. He threw him glares whenever possible, but otherwise remained perfectly calm when with Karin.

This did not go unnoticed by Ichigo. Overprotective brothers…

When Hitsugaya and Karin were not looking, Matsumoto rounded up her fellow girlfriends.

"If anyone asks, we're having a _girls only_ discussion." She notified Kira, empathizing on the word _girls_ while grinning like a madwoman. In fact, Kira wouldn't be surprised if the whole gang of girls were demented. They were sniggering and giving each other pointed looks. To the blond, it was truly nauseating, not to mention creepy.

As the group gathered, Rukia spoke first.

"What about Ichigo?" she whispered, being with him during the décor had distracted him – a little – from his sister and the 'white haired bastard'. The violet haired woman hoped he'd continue to be distracted. He was very _very_ overprotective when it comes to his younger sisters…

"Oh, don't worry, it's taken care of!" she replied breezily, clapping high five with Inoue, whom Rukia had remembered to call up. Inoue, despite her…culinary skills, were very creative.

"Um…what did you do?" Yuzu asked, face a picture of pure curiosity. With such a face, both busty woman were unable to resist, and well…spilled the beans.

"We enlisted help from Isshin. Wonderful idea, isn't it?" she clapped her hands in glee, tone smug.

"He was very willing…" offered Inoue, also wearing a bright smile.

Yuzu couldn't help but blanch, but otherwise, like Rukia, gave them thumbs up and congratulated their ingenuity. It was rather clever, after all…

Momo, clueless Momo, did not know the threat Isshin posed so kept silent. As long as her beloved Kira is not going to get hurt…

--

Hitsugaya was suspicious.

His vice captain had been in what seemed like a deep conversation with the other females in the room…

"Believe it or not, Matsumoto is actually discussing something…" Karin's voice broke him out of his thoughts.

In reply, he merely nodded. He was surprised Karin was watching the group of women too… perhaps he should warn her? The women kept glancing over at them… and that did not bode well.

The white haired captain returned his eyes to his work, resolved to keep an eye out on the women. He smirked as he wondered how Karin would react if he told her he was keeping an eye out for her… no doubt she'll hit him, face blushing red – whether in annoyance or embarrassment, he did not know. _Perhaps both._

--

Isshin was bored. His son was, other than glaring at Hitsugaya, doing his share of thee work. He never knew his son were this… he sighed.

_Wasn't a hormonal male teen supposed to be proactive?_

It was frustrating.

_Are you even a male?_ This thought was directed at his son, though he loved him dearly (he was his son, after all), he regretted having such a _tame_ boy. He was too mature for his own age… so mature that's its boring. He wanted to tear his hair out, or even better, hit his son.

"Don't do it." A moody Kira appeared, making Isshin jump in surprise. Seriously, the boy was too much like Urahara, minus the moodiness of course.

"My son is killing me with his boredom…how could I not hit him?" he whined, melodramatically.

The blond merely sighed and passed him tape and several other party strings, posters etc. and instructed him to décor them around the walls.

"Can I make it flashy?"

"Yes, make it as you wish…"

Isshin snickered, eyes glinting. Other than 'flashy'… _who needs a normal party, anyway?_

--

Christmas Eve. 8PM. Everyone was sitting around making merry. Everyone – from the shinigamis of Seireitei to the human friends of the Kurosaki family.

--

"Let's dance!" a busty vice captain bellowed as the music started up, eyes sparkling. This was met with enthusiastic nods (from Rukia, Momo, Yuzu… the female population, excluding Karin and Tatsuki), silent groans (the male population, except the 11th squad boys) and no response at all (the nonchalant group: Byakuya, Hitsugaya…).

--

Momo kissed Kira after the first song, she had a mission to do.

--

"What's the time, Hanataro?" she asked one of her champagne-drinking partners.

"11.34PM."

"Thanks." She smiled, _time to go…_

With that, she bid Hanataro and Jinta goodbye. She had an enjoyable time with them_. Though it would be better if Jinta and Hanataro would speak to each other…they seem to hate one another. I wonder why?_

--

"Come on, Shiro-chan, get into the mood of the season!"

"Fine, fine."

Discreetly, she pulled him towards where Yuzu and her twin could be spotted. She surreptitiously checked her watch – 8 minutes to persuade Toshiro. A new high score!

That leaves…18 more minutes to Midnight.

--

[Bumps]

"Oh, Momo-chan!"

"Yuzu!"

Both pretended to chat and slowly, silently, walked away from the two; completely forgetting the two people that was towed to the dance floor.

--

"That was awkward."

"Understatement." Karin continued for Hitsugaya.

Before long, they burst out laughing.

"Dance with me, Karin?"

"Sure."

--

2 minutes to Midnight.

"All right, folks. Hold your dance partner tightly! It's 2 minutes before Midnight!" Matsumoto screeched into the microphone, she was oh-so-pumped! She winked at Rukia. The petite woman will know what to do.

Meanwhile…she'll just prepare a camera. _Kodak moment…_ she snickered.

--

3 seconds…

2 seconds…

Rukia smiled. The couple was at _the_ spot, and it's a few seconds before midnight.

--

"Oops…" she uttered as Rukia 'accidentally' hit the two couples.

--

Midnight.

--

"Holy cow! Hitsugaya tai-cho and Karin kissed!" a random person shrieked.

--

"Christmas!" Matsumoto yelled, excitedly as she whipped out her camera and took the moment.

--

. the couple stared at each other.

. and blushed

. but smiled.

. and kissed again.

They were under the mistletoe after all... and the kisses were delicious.

--

Couples were kissing. One pair would be Kira and Momo... Christmas.

--

Ichigo was too into the kisses with Rukia to fume about Karin and Hitsugaya.


End file.
